


You Always Come First

by Erika_youknowtheangel, NightvalianDragon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (:, Abuse, Feels, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_youknowtheangel/pseuds/Erika_youknowtheangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightvalianDragon/pseuds/NightvalianDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is kidnapped by Strex because he could be of great use to them- Once he's fixed by Braen, of course. But they know Night Vale's voice can't be bribed that easily. Cecil has to be motivated a little with the help of Kevin and his return to Desert Bluffs...with someone else.<br/>Once Strex has what you need, the best thing to do is give up and obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Desert Bluffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Chapter Gulli and I wrote that we are RPing on tumblr as a Halloween Special which can be found here: http://spoopy-erika-youknowtheangel.tumblr.com/post/99104365954/spoopy-erika-youknowtheangel  
> Enjoy the feels~

Cecil opened his eyes, alert. This was not where he slept last night. In fact, he didn’t remember going to bed. As he sat up, he put a hand to his head to try to ease the pain of a throbbing headache. The room was brighter than he was used to, only making the pounding worse. Dark reddish-brown splotches of... of something was splattered and smeared along the walls. He shuddered.  
Rubbing his head, he groaned. Where was he?  
The room was unfurnished besides- besides the red blinking light in the corner of the room, similar to the one described to him on the ‘mountain’.  
“Hello?” He called out, hesitantly.  
“Ah, good evening, Mr. Palmer,” called out a voice, from somewhere within the room. It had sort of a familiar quality to it, except deep and almost mysterious. “It’s good to see that you’re finally awake.”  
Cecil turned, startled. “Who are you?” he shouted. “What is this...this place?” he asked, not even giving the voice time to respond.  
“Mr. Palmer- Please calm down. Everything will be explained. There is no reason for distress.” The voice continued.  
“Why am I here?” Cecil pressed. “I can’t even remember how-” His voice trembling, furious.  
“Mr. Palmer, relax. Everything will be explained to you shortly.” The muffled voice sighed. “We will not harm you any more than is necessary if you behave.”  
“I don’t know who you think you are but-” Cecil started. The voice cut him off.  
“You are to refer to me as Doctor. If you would like safety to be an option for you and your loved ones, I suggest you listen very carefully.  
“You see, here at Strex, we were assigned to get a few people who have made us... less productive in our line of work. With the uproar you have caused, we figured it would be best to give you a chance to help us.”  
“Strexcorp?!” Cecil spat. “And why would I even consider helping you?” anger was rising in him. He would slow them down further, of course. It wasn’t very “productive” of them to even think that.  
“We figured you would have a hard time accepting this, and so we decided to… motivate you. We have your scientist, Mr. Palmer.”  
Cecil’s heart skipped a beat. “Ha! You almost had me there,” he said, a little nervously. “Carlos is safe. He’s… he’s safe.”  
“Oh, dear, Mr Palmer, I wouldn't be too sure of myself. He was safe, yes, but then he... misbehaved. Since the unfortunate accident, we’re keeping a good eye on him. He’s a smart one. I believe he’ll learn quickly.”  
“No…. no, you couldn’t have him… I- I don’t believe you,” Cecil stammered, his voice filled with panic, with worry. The man disappeared from the screen of the monitor and a new image appeared. It was a little dark at first, but he saw a figure. Cecil peered closer at it and it clicked.  
Carlos.  
He was sitting in the corner of a dim room, gagged and hands behind his back. His face wore a painful expression… There was a slightly bloody bandage covering his forehead slightly, just below his hair. He put his hand up to the screen, blurry now with the tears filling in his eyes.  
“Oh.. Carlos… What have they done to you?” He took his hand off the screen and wiped his eyes dry. “What have you done to my Carlos?! You’re all such...such monsters!”  
This image of Carlos lingered for a moment more. Frustrated, Cecil yelled once more.  
“Answer me, you bastard!”  
Slowly, the man appeared again.  
“That’s Doctor, to you. But anyways, I’ve told you. Carlos has misbehaved. So he was to be punished. Same thing will happen to you, if you are not careful, Mr. Palmer.”  
“You leave my Carlos alone! He has done nothing concerning you!”  
“Then at least hear us out. You are strong. We like that about you. But, you have a few issues. We can help fix that though. All you have to do, is trust us. You’ll be in good hands. You should’ve seen Kevin. He might have even been a little more stubborn than you at first, actually. Once we fixed him, he’s never been happier! Just think of how productive you’ll become!”  
“Absolutely not. I bow down to no Smiling God.”  
“If that’s how you feel, so be it. But, you should consider your decision carefully instead of jumping to conclusions, Mr. Palmer. That is very unwise of you.”  
“Oh? And why would I need to be fixed when there is nothing to fix about me? Why would I ever want to give in?”  
“Oh, you poor thing. You’re so naive! Have you ever taken into account what Strex will do?”  
“I don’t care what they do.”  
“Well… If you insist.” The Doctor took his phone out and started speaking into it to someone. “Cecil has declined our offer. I guess he needs a little more motivation to think about it… Yes, sir.” Hanging up, the other man paused. Sighing.  
“Declining our offer is a bad decision, Mr. Palmer. I am to show you this…” The voice lingered, almost hesitating. “I’m sorry.” 

The monitor switched images again, back to Carlos. He was sitting in a similar position that he was in earlier.  
Why am I being showed Carlos again?  
He knew he was there. But something had changed. Carlos was still sitting in the same position but was he was- Cecil let out a pained gasp. Carlos was crying.

“Carlos…” he whispered, desperately wishing the other could hear him. “Please… please don’t cry…”  
Somewhere offscreen, he heard a door open and Carlos’s head shot up in alarm. He couldn’t see who entered, but the look on Carlos’s face was enough. Carlos started struggling, making himself even smaller than he already was against the white wall. He started pleading, and-  
Cecil couldn’t bear it.

“No… no, please!” Cecil cried out, expression twisted in panic. “Don’t hurt him, please! I-I-I’ll do anything!” he stammered, tears streaming down his face. “Anything!” he called out in the room.

Silence filled the room, louder than anything.  
He glanced back at the monitor.  
It was obvious Carlos was waiting for the first blow. But it never came.  
Cecil crumbled to the floor, weak.  
“I assume you change your mind now, Mr. Palmer?” The voice appeared once again.  
“It’s not too late to protect him, you know.”  
Cecil looked at the screen once more. At Carlos. At his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was sitting in the dark alone trembling terrified and-  
“Please… Just leave my Carlos be.” Cecil pleaded.

“Set Carlos free. He has agreed to help us.” Cecil fell back relieved as he heard the voice once again spoke into what he assumed was some sort of superiors.

Cecil put his head in his hands. How did he get into this? What’s going to happen?  
He touched the screen once more. Once more at his beautiful, kind, loving and- He sobbed, hurt, boyfriend.  
“You’re safe now.” he whispered meekly at the screen.

And saw Carlos looking up. It was almost as if he was looking into his eyes. His eyes lifted, searching for something.

“Cecil..?” he asked weakly. 

The monitor shut off.


	2. Fimilar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is finally home. From his many months in the desert, to being kidnapped and beaten by Strex, he can finally come home to his loving boyfriend and relax.   
> Right?  
> But instead, Carlos is welcomed by a heartbreaking surprise...

“Cecil? Cecil, I’m home! I just got out of the hospital for a few injuries, but other than that I’m fine! I’m finally here, in Night Vale. It’s so good to be back! I missed it here. I miss everything about you. Your eyes, and how they light up when you see me.. How you blush a little each time I kiss your cheek, your warmth when you buried yourself into me after a long day at work and I just- I missed you, Cecil. I can’t wait to see you again.”  
Cecil listened to the man talking through an otherwise black screen, but none of it was making any sense.   
Why was he telling him he was home? What was he going on about?

“Hello, sir,” Cecil started a little hesitantly, “I am very happy that you’re “home”, though I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
A pause, and then,  
“What do you mean, Cecil? I’m home.”  
“Yes, I got that, sir.”  
“Sir? Cecil what- what is going on? Are you feeling okay?”  
Cecil stared at the phone in his hand confused. Him okay? while-  
“Of course! I’ve never been better, actually!”

He heard the other man gulp. “Are you… are you sure? I just go a text from one of your interns...It said they haven’t seen you since last week- you haven’t been at work, everyone is looking for you!”  
Not at work? What was this man talking about.  
“I am sorry, but you must be mistaken. I’ve been at work all week! Nothing better than being productive!”  
The screen lit up for the both of them.

Carlos froze.

Cecil was wearing yellow. There was some sort of.. collar? around his neck and he was.. smiling.  
Smiling wider than his normal genuine smile, but lucky for from as gruesome as some of the smiles he had encountered when Strex had captured him.   
And he wasn’t the only one to be captured.

A terrifying theory started to dawn on Carlos.

He was the only one to have been released.

\-------

 

“What...What do you know about me?” Carlos asked, almost timidly.   
“Well that was certainly random… But I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t recognize you, sir.”  
“Cecil. Look at me. Really look at me. This is important, okay? Please tell me. What do you see?”  
Cecil looked at the man on the screen. He had square jaw along with very nice teeth~ it’d make for a wonderful smile. His eyes looked into his, deeply, friendly, and longingly, searching his for answers. But there was something about his hair that got him. His hair draped over his forehead beautifully, and stuck out some in all the right places. He was very attractive, and there was something perfect about him. He felt his heart skip a beat, but quickly ignored it.  
“Well, I have to admit you look familiar somehow…” Cecil said trailing off a little to study the man further. “I just… Can’t place it.. have- have we met before?”   
“We have. My name is Carlos. I am a scientist. I came to Night Vale to study what was going on,” he said rather urgently.  
Cecil sat back and thought a moment. “Night Vale, you said?”  
“Yes! And you live here too. You are the voice of this town, you know. People are worried about you.”  
“Mr. Scientist, I really don’t understand why they would worry. I’m happy here, in Desert Bluffs! They said if I’m very productive, I’ll earn my smile in the next couple weeks!”  
There was that word again. “Productive”. Hearing it come from Cecil just wasn’t right. Carlos shuddered.   
“Please, call me Carlos. You don’t need to earn any more smiles. You’ve already earned mine. Besides, you have a very lovely smile as is!”  
Cecil started turning pink. “Oh! Well… er well, thank you!” he said. Were these… butterflies he was feeling? “That’s very.. sweet of you,” he continued.  
Carlos looked at him, trying to find out where the Cecil he knew was. He needed a plan.   
“I’m just stating some scientific facts,” he finally said.   
Cecil started to look shy. Oh, god, was he so cute when he did that.   
“I know this may sound a little… strange, Mr. S- er, Carlos, but I find you very… very neat…”  
Carlos couldn’t help but smile sadly. “Oh?” he managed to get out, trying to swallow the knot in his throat.   
“Yeah… I um. Carlos, there’s something about you I just… I think- oh wow. I think I-I might like you..?”  
He said it in almost a question. But that did it. A tear spilled over and ran down Carlos’s cheek and he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and held it up to the camera. It was a data sheet on mountains. But it was covered in scribbled words of Cecil’s handwriting saying things such as ‘perfect, beautiful Carlos’ and had hearts drawn everywhere.   
“I know,” he said softly.


	3. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is confused by the scientist. Carlos tries talking to him, to somehow get through to him...  
> But Strex doesn't like that very much.

“Cecil? Cecil are you there?” Carlos fumbled with his video camera, swallowing. Thoughts of what ifs running through his head.  
“Oh, it’s you again.. Yes I’m here.” Carlos let out a relieved sigh as the image of Cecil once again lit up. It still had that disgusting yellow tint to it, but at least he seemed unharmed.

“Listen, I know the last time we talked it was a little weird but- “ He started.  
“Weird? No it- It was very.. unproductive of me, I apologize. I don’t really know what got into me! I’ll try to be more professional in the future.”  
Carlos swallowed, trying to calm himself. So nothing had changed.

“No no, Cecil, you don’t have to apologize. I promise, I feel the same way. It’s okay, and I-” He could feel himself shaking.   
“That’s nice, Mr. Scientist but-”  
“It’s Carlos. Please call me Carlos.”  
He paused.  
“Okay, Carlos” Cecil finally replied, seemingly tasting the name. “I really have to go. There’s a lot of work to be done. I’m sure you understand.” He started getting up.  
“Please stay with me,” Carlos pleaded, his voice breaking.  
Cecil stopped in his movement, surprised.  
“Is… Is something wrong?”  
Carlos lifted his eyes, seemingly meeting Cecil’s. His wonderful boyfriend’s eyes. So concerned and caring even now- Even in those vile clothes, even like- like this.   
He could feel his own cheeks getting wet. Cecil still looked so utterly perfect.  
“Oh Cecil, you- You have no idea.”  
He saw the other man pause, uncertain. Obviously in deep thought. He looked so confused, and oh how Carlos just wanted to reach out to him. Hold him. Tell him it was okay, that-  
“I am sorry Mr… Carlos… I- this seems to be making you upset.” Cecil muttered. I should go now… I have work to do, after all.”  
“No Cecil, please!” Carlos sobbed.  
“Goodbye Carlos, I love y-” Cecil covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide. What the hell…?   
“You- you said it! You actually-” Carlos exclaimed. “Oh thank the Non-Smiling God! I- I thought I wouldn’t be able to hear you say that in a- Cecil… Cecil I love you, too,”

Cecil shook his head. Confused. Nothing made sense, how-  
“You.. you don’t even know me! It doesn’t make any sense!” he stammered, trembling. “I don’t even know why I said that! Please I- I don’t even know you.”   
“That’s.. that’s where you’re wrong.” Carlos muttered, half smiling. “I know why you said that. You said that because you meant it.   
“ Oh, Cecil, this is exciting! Soon we’ll be ab-  
Cecil? Can you still hear me okay?”  
“What? I’m sorry you’re cutting out.”   
“Cec-” Carlos said as the video froze, but then cut out completely. But a new image appeared.   
“Mr. Palmer,” said the voice.   
Shit.   
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“I’m sorry sir!” Cecil replied, “I was just about to get to the-”  
“No need.”   
“But Doctor.. I thought-”   
“You are to report to me right now. I have something else for you.”   
“Yes, sir.” 

Carlos tried calling back, but there was no answer. He sat there for a moment, and then called once more. It took a minute to load, but the connection got through this time. Finally.   
“Cecil, I’m sorry I don’t know what happened I-”  
“I-I can’t,” Cecil stammered. He sounded so small…so weak.  
Carlos looked up from fumbling around with wires and what he saw hit him hard.   
There was Cecil, his beautiful boyfriend, small. Weak. Pathetic even. He sat in a shy position. His eyes, avoiding Carlos as best he could. He was trying not to cry, Carlos knew that look all too well. But he was trying to keep a smile. New bruises decorated his once lovely skin. There was blood coming a little from his nose, a gash in his cheek...   
“Oh... Oh my god, Cecil... What have they done to you?” Carlos whispered, almost inaudible.   
“I’m not allowed to speak to you, Mr. Scientist. They said I wouldn’t earn my smile if I continued. They said this would happen again. I- I’m sorry.” he said, finishing a whisper. “Goodbye.”   
And with that, the call ended. 

Carlos broke, completely.   
He sat there with his head in his hands and cried.   
Cried for his Cecil, cursing Strex and himself for letting it happen, for not fighting when he had the chance.   
He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes.   
He was determined to be what Night Vale has claimed him to be.   
He’d be a hero.  
For Cecil.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road so far through Cecil and Carlos' perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with Carlos and changes each paragraph

Ever since I was a child, I had little to no friends. I enjoyed learning. Exploring. I was made fun of countless times. I turned to science. It was the only thing that kept me… well, /me/. And then I met him. 

I don’t understand. Am I not reaching my full potential? Is that even possible anymore? Strex told me this was good for me. But why do I ache? Physically and mentally. Put on a smile, Cecil. But why is that such a painful thing to do now? Why does it feel as if… something is missing?

I’m sorry I haven’t found a for sure balance. It’s just that curiosity sometimes gets the best of me… I’m always learning something new. And most of the time? It’s from him. Not science. Because I know I won’t learn everything from science. There’s simply too much to understand. I can only take so much; I am only human. And he taught me exactly that. He taught me what it’s like to live as one again. 

I feel so alone. That’s not a very productive thought. But the nagging feeling in the back of my mind just… won’t let it go. Why do I want to worship someone- or.. /thing/ always smiling? Why is it smiling so much? What is making it so happy? I don’t understand. Why am I even here? I am different. 

If only I realized this beforehand. If only I didn’t slip back into my work. I love him so much, there’s no doubt about that. But, god, how could I be so stupid?   
I’m going to do this right this time. I will be starting a new project and leave my others behind for a while. This one, will be all about you, Cecil. 

Paperwork. It feels as if I’ve rarely done it. And now it’s almost all I do.   
But that’s not the point.   
I don’t understand anything. I keep thinking about my first punishment.   
Why was that a thing? Why had I said what I did? Why did Strex take that so seriously?

I’ve done my research.   
I’m going to give this one my all, no matter what it takes or how long.   
I can do this. I am a scientist. I am a hero.

I’ve been thinking about that man. He spoke to me as if we were close. But how would we be? There’s so much about this that bothers me. 

Every start of a science experiment starts with a question.

Who was he? Why does he seem so familiar?

“How will I make Cecil remember me?”

“Why do I miss him?


End file.
